Chimera Potter
by 917brat
Summary: In a desperate attempt to defeat Voldemort, and not believing that Harry is strong enough to fight him on his own, Dumbldore handed Harry over the unspeakable; in the ministry. Who immeditely start to experiment on him...full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

In a desperate attempt to defeat Voldemort, and not believing that Harry is strong enough to fight him on his own, Dumbldore hands Harry over the unspeakable; in the Ministry of Magic. Who immediately start to experiment on him; trying to make him the weapon they need to finally rid themself of their dark lord. But what will happen to Harry once the war is all over? When he decides that he doesn't want to be anyone's weapon anymore? What if he decided he has finally had enough of the wizarding world as a whole? Will the wizarding world really let their weapon go and if not how far will Harry have to go to be free he so deserves? This is going to be a Harry Potter xover, with what I am not sure yet; please vote.

Chapter 1: Chapter one Chapter Text

Chimera Potter

Disclaimer-Do not own Harry Potter or other TV show, books, or movies that maybe in this story

A.n- Okay I know I keep doing this, and you probably hate me for it, but I keep getting reviews that make too much sense and nag me until I fix what I was told about. This time I got multiple reviews, and P.M saying I was making Harry to strong o that I wasn't clear as to what Harry looked like exactly and that people were wondering if there were any negative effects to what happened to him. So I find myself once again changing and rewriting parts of one of my story so that Harry will seems less Gary sue and things are a bit clearer than they were before. Please keep sending in any problem you have with the story and if it makes sense to me I will try my best to fix up the mistakes the best I can.

Summary- In a desperate attempt to defeat Voldemort, and not believing that Harry is strong enough to fight him on his own, Dumbldore hands Harry over the unspeakable; in the Ministry of Magic. Who immediately start to experiment on him; trying to make him the weapon they need to finally rid themself of their dark lord. But what will happen to Harry once the war is all over? When he decides that he doesn't want to be anyone's weapon anymore? What if he decided he has finally had enough of the wizarding world as a whole? Will the wizarding world really let their weapon go and if not how far will Harry have to go to be free he so deserves? This is going to be a Harry Potter xover, with what I am not sure yet; please vote.

Oh and if you want to make a story similar to this please do because, well it sounds interesting to me and I really want to see this from someone else point of view.

CHAPTER ONE-THE HAND OVER AND HELL BEGINS.

Harry sat down on his broken down, nearly none existing, bedding in his so called loving relatives house; tears streaming silently and freely down his face as he did so. It had been only a little over a month since Harry had seen the only father figure he actually knew fall down to his death through a veil of all things. This had happened in the department of ministry when Harry had so foolishly believed a vision Voldemort had sent him, and since then what had happened that night had been haunting his dreams; not letting him forget a single detail of that dreadful night or any sleep for that matter.

Harry could help but think bitterly to himself what would of happen if he hadn't listened to that vision. What would have happened if he had tried harder on Snape's lessons and had actually been able to form a shield around his mind? What would have happened if Kreature had told him the truth from the beginning? What would have happen if he had done something completely different from what he had; something that wouldn't of cost Sirius his life? How would of things been then? Would they of been better than they were now? Would he even be in the hell hole to begin with if things had gone different?

As these thoughts constantly plaguing him with what may have been, what could have been, an exhausted Harry fell in to an extremely uneasy sleep; with nightmares eagerly waiting for him right around the corner. Only a little over an hour after he fell into this troubled sleep, the first sleep he had been able to get in a while, Harry suddenly jerked wide awake, sweat coating his entire body, as he screamed horsy at the top of his lungs. Having just received the vision Voldemort sent him once again; cause him to relive the agonizing loss of his godfather once more.

Unfortunately Harry's screaming had woken up his family and to say that they were extremely unhappy about being awoken in the middle of the night once again by Harry screaming was a very sever understatement. Harry could easily this tell this alone from the high pitched shrill screaming his aunt was doing. The fake sobbing and whining his fat cousin was doing and the fact that, to his complete and utter horror, his uncle was storming over to his room bellowing loudly at the top of his lungs.

"FREAK! WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS ALL THAT SCREAMING ABOUT?! WE PUT A ROOF OVER YOUR HEAD! WE GIVE YOU OUR FOOD! FOOD THAT SHOULD HAVE GONE TO OUR SON BUT FOOD YOU SHOVED DOWN YOU WORTHLESS THROAT INSTEAD! ADD TO THAT THE FACT WE DID ALL OF THAT OUT OF THE KINDNESS OF OUR HEARTS AND TOOK YOU IN WHEN NO ONE WANTED YOU IN THE FIRST PLACE! THEN WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU WAKE US UP WITH YOUR UNNATURALNESS! WITH ALL THAT DAMN SCREAMING! SEVERRAL NIGTS IN A ROW AT THAT! YOU KNOW WHAT!? I'LL GIVE YOU SOMETHING TO SCREAM ABOUT! I'LL TEACH YOU TO WAKE US UP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT SCREAMING! BY THE TIME I'M DONE WITH YOU YOU'LL HESITATE TO EVEN MAKE A SINGLE PEP WHILE WE'RE SLEEPING!" Harry after hearing all of this, and knowing what type of mood his uncle was currently in, curled himself into a ball; preparing himself for the pain his uncle was about to rain down on him. All the while wonder if maybe he deserved this beating and all of the other beatings his so called family had given him After all he had caused the death of his godfather, Sirius Black, not to mention the death of everyone else he could care about; including his parents and Credic.

While Harry was doing thinking this, and mentally preparing himself for the pain he knew was going to come, the door to his room was ripped open. Seeing this Harry watched with dead in his heart as in stormed his nearly purple in rage faced uncle and his smirking fat ass cousin. Face pale with horror at the sight of the two of them standing in his room, standing above him, Harry couldn't hold back the small flinch that accrued or the nearly soundless whimper of fear he let out.

Harry knew that, without a doubt in his mind, if his cousin was going to help with his punishment than it was going to be really bad punishment; especially if the sadistic looks in his uncle and cousin's eyes meant anything at all. Not to mention Harry honestly could remember in horrified detail the last time they had ganged up on him to punish him like this and he could also remember nearly dying and the months it took for him to heal after the punishment they had given him last time. It was what had kept him in line for so long when he had been younger; not wanting another punishment like that again. But this time Harry knew he wasn't going to be able to get out of a similar punishment, if not a much worse one then he had before, so Harry did the one thing he could at the moment. Harry once more braced himself for the pain that was about to come; just as his uncle raised his fist to punch him.

Two hours later, though it felt like much longer than that to Harry, Harry found himself laying on his now completely blood soaked bed; an absolute and utter mess. Both his legs where broken in several different place and pushed out at odd angels. His right arm had been shattered at the elbow, while his left arm had been pulled out of its socket. Not only that but his cousin and uncle had made sure to take special care of both his wrist and hands, meaning that both his wrist and hands were in the worst condition of all his body and were a bloody mangled mess. Add to all of that the fact his entire body was one pulsing burse and you get a really messed up Harry.

In fact, both of Harry's eyes where severally blackened, his left one was completely swollen shut; while his right one was close to it. His lip was split in at least three different places. While his jaw had been broken and he nose was nearly flattened completely to his face because of the amount of time it had been hit' both by Dudley and Vernon.

To top the all of this of Harry's back and chest had been whipped so badly you could see his bone in some places. To put it off lightly it was miracle that Harry was alive let alone conscious and aware enough to realize what was going around him; even with the amount of magic he had in him at the moment.

Though Harry honestly didn't stay conscious for very long, which at the moment was something Harry was immensely grateful for, because as soon as his so called family left his room Harry passed out with one thought on his mind and that thought was.

'Why the hell isn't anyone doing something about this? I know they know what is going on or at least that Dumbldore knows what is going on. I felt the wards, his wards, react to the fact that my blood was being spilt… and I know my screams were loud enough to be heard outside; especially since it is during the dead of night and there aren't any loud noises to cover my screaming. So why isn't someone doing something. Why isn't someone doing anything!?'

Light hitting his eyes caused Harry to wake up and groan only for said groan to become a silent cry of agony as his wounds from the night before immediately reminded him that they were there and that the beating from last night actually did accrue.

Tears silently falling from his eyes Harry, not for the first time, began to wonder just what he was going to do the next time his uncle came into his room. Because at the moment Harry knew he was a sitting target for his uncle's, not to mention his cousin's, anger management. It was after think on this for a while, and think up several good unmanageable at the time ideas, that Harry heard something downstairs. Something that caused him to pale dramatically as he heard it. It was his Uncle yelling at someone downstairs; sounding angrier then Harry had heard him in a while. Straining his ears as hard as he could Harry listened in to the conversation going on down stairs; a conversation he could only half hear despite how hard he was straining his ears. In fact the only thing Harry could hear was his uncle's side of the conversation and that was only because his uncle was yelling during his entire side of the conversation.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! I DEMAND YOU LEAVE AT ONCE! HEY I DIDN'T SAY YOU CAN COME IN TO MY HOUSE! GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I CALL THE COPS…HEY ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME YOU FREAK? I SAID GET THE HELL OUT OF MY HOUSE! WH-WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THAT STICK? DON'T POINT THAT AT ME YOU FREAK! HEY STOP-" What every else his uncle was going to say was suddenly cut off at the sound of him hitting the ground with a very loud thud. Followed quickly by the sounds of footsteps making their way up the stairs; heading to where Harry's room was. Hearing this Harry began to panic thinking Voldemort had finally found out where he was living and had come for him.

Harry thinking this and not wanting to make thing easy, well easier, for Voldemort then it already were began to frantically search all around him for a way to defend himself. Only for his head to fall back down in defeat when he could even get his body to move an inch from where it had collapsed the night before, let alone find something to defend himself with. Meaning Harry was now laying in the middle of the floor, clearly out in the open, badly injured, were he couldn't do anything to protect himself from the dark lord that was currently coming up the stairs to kill or worse kidnap him.

Realizing this Harry sighed and closed his eyes in defeat thinking in the pain he would soon be feeling at the end of Voldemort's wand. It only took Harry a few seconds of thinking of this before he snorted to himself slightly, bitterly knowing that he would most likely be safer with Voldemort then he would with his so called family. After all Voldemort would most likely just kill him as soon as possible, if only to make sure he was dead before he could interfere with any more of his planes. On the other hand his family, and harry used that word in the loosest terms possible, seemed to take way to much delight in causing him as much pain as they possible could. That in mind Harry kept his eyes closed his and prepared himself for his death just as the door to his room blasted open.

(A.N also I know Harry seems and is giving up a little too easily here but he is in major depression what with the only father figure he had dying and his families treatment of him continuously getting worse. That and the fact no one seems to care what's going on with him has seriously screwed with his head.)

"Harry my boy what are you doing?" Harry once this was said and once he recognized the voice nearly cried out in relief; after all he really didn't want to actually die. That in mind Harry quickly opened out his eyes to stare at the man in front of him before nearly shouting out; in a tone that was dripping in the disbelief and joy he was currently feeling.

"Professor Dumbldore what are you doing here?" Dumbldore hearing this question smiled at the beaten young man in front of him and replied in a soft almost casual sounding tone; his eyes twinkling madly as he did so.

"Well my boy I'm here to take you away from here. After all it's not safe for you to be here any longer and we do want you to be safe from Voldemort…after all you are our only hope in defeating him." At this Harry let his head fall back down, stunned at what he just heard, and wondering what he should feel about what Dumbldore had just said.

On one hand from what Dumbledore had said, he was getting away from the abusive hold of his family for what soundly like for good. On the other Dumbldore had just basically said that the only reason he was doing so was because he was needed Harry to defeat Voldemort and that was it.

Harry after thinking about this for a moment decided to ignore the second part of what Dumbldore had said, for now at least, and focus on the first part. So with that in mind Harry turned toward Dumbldore and in a pain filled voice asked him.

"Sir how are we going to do that. I'm too injured to badly to be moved anywhere plus my u-uncle put all my stuff in the cupboard under the stairs and…" Here Harry trailed off a blush clearly on his face as he turned his head so he wouldn't be looking in Dumbldore's eyes any longer. Dumbldore seeing this lifted up his wand and in a grandfatherly tone told Harry.

"Don't worry my boy I'll heal you up in a jiffy and I'm sure what I don't fix the people I'm taking you to will. And about your stuff don't worry I'll come back and get it after I drop you off. Now hold still while I fix you up." Harry hearing this and knowing that he wouldn't be able to change Dumbldore's mind reluctantly nodded his head. Wanting to be healed and for the pain he was feeling to be gone more then he wanted anything else at the moment.

Dumbldore knowing that Harry would agree had already had his wand raised and a spell cast before Harry had even nodded his head. Unfortunately for Harry it wasn't the healing spell he had promised but a very powerful sleeping spell. Which hit the injured Harry as he raised his head to tell Dumbldore that he agreed. All Harry had time to do as the spell soared toward him was widen his eyes slightly before instantly falling in a deep sleep as magic did is work.

Dumbldore seeing that his spell did his work smiled slightly to himself before casting a serious of spell that fixed up Harry enough that could be fine to move him. All of which would of caused Harry a serious amount of agony if he was awake as they all but forced Harry magic to heal his body . After doing this Dumbldore picked up Harry and Appareted away while mutter quietly to himself.

"I'm sorry my boy but it is for the greater good. I am sure you'll understand and forgive me, as well as everyone else, when it's all done and over with. But for now I will have to suffer through you anger and unwillingness to understand the greater good."

Harry slowly began to come around only to jerk up in complete shock as he remembered just what had happened when he fell, or more like was forced, to go asleep. Panicking and wondering if he had been fooled by a potion or spell of some sort Harry quickly began to look around to see where he was and to see if he could recognize it.

Once he did this Harry felt his stomach drop to the floor in complete dread. Because yes because despite how much he wish he didn't Harry most definitely could tell exactly where he was. How could he not when he had nightmares about the exact place he was in place nearly every night? How could he forget what the department of ministry looked like when it haunted him every time he closed his eyes? Because that is where Harry found himself when he opened his eyes.

Seeing this Harry began to venomously deny it, wanting nothing more than to believe that this was a dream, a horrible nightmare, and he wasn't back in the place that had taken his godfather from him. Tear filling his eyes Harry muttered quietly to himself in complete denial.

"This is a dream; this is just a really bad dream. This isn't real. I'm not here, this is just a dream, this is just a really bad dream. This isn't real, this isn't real I'm not here. I'm not here!" Only for his hopes to come crashing down and the horror that was reality to make itself known when Dumbldore came in the room he was in; followed by some of the scariest, most sadistic looking wizards Harry had ever seen. Which included Voldemort and his merry men of followers.

Seeing these people following the headmaster Harry turned wide, questioning and panicked eyes towards the professor; looking for some form of reassurance from the man he had come to respect. Only to nearly pass out in complete horror when he heard what Dumbldore had to say to him once he saw him.

"Hello my boy. I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier about what I was about to do, but I knew if I did you would try to run away or some other nonsense like that and at the moment we really couldn't afford that. Now, anyway these gentlemen have come to me with a request. One I must say at the beginning I was quiet reluctant to do but in the end have been made to see the light. After all from what they have said, and from what I myself have seen myself, their plan may very well be the only way we can defeat Voldemort once and for all. They assured me many times that they only needed you to make sure everything happens the way it is suppose to… I'm sorry my boy it was the choice of one or a thousand and your sacrifice will be for the greater good. Plus, this may be what the prophecy meant when it said the powers the dark lord knows not." Dumbldore then turned around to leave.

Only to once more pause and turn back towards Harry. Harry seeing this perked up in hope only to have that hope come crashing down when Dumbldore in a tone that sounded as if he was simple talking about the weather, and not the fate of young teen who had trusted him, told Harry.

"And my boy, for your own safety I really wouldn't try to escape from here because, not only I have taken the liberty to put some very powerful magic drain cuff on you to make sure you don't, the guards around you really don't know the meaning of gentle or holding back if you get what I mean…oh and they have also taken, with my permission might I add, the liberty to place an electric collar on you; just in case. A collar which these fine gentlemen have complete controls so please try not to give them too many difficulties and learn to control that tongue of your young man." This said, ignoring Harry betrayed and enraged eyes, Dumbledore swiftly left the department of Ministry; humming cheerfully the whole way out.

As soon as the headmaster had left the men that had been standing beside the headmaster all turned towards Harry; each wearing their own, terrifying, looks of intense sadism and scientific interest. Looks that were currently scaring him more than any glare on Voldemort's face ever did. Because as soon as he saw this looks Harry immediately knew that he had just got out of the pan and was now straight in the fire; he knew then that without a doubt in his mind that he was officially in hell.


	2. Chapter 2

Chimera Potter

Disclaimer-Do not own Harry Potter or other TV show, books, or movies that maybe in this story

A.n- Okay I know I keep doing this, and you probably hate me for it, but I keep getting reviews that make too much sense and nag me until I fix what I was told about. This time I got multiple reviews, and P.M saying I was making Harry to strong o that I wasn't clear as to what Harry looked like exactly and that people were wondering if there were any negative effects to what happened to him. So I find myself once again changing and rewriting parts of one of my story so that Harry will seems less Gary sue and things are a bit clearer than they were before. Please keep sending in any problem you have with the story and if it makes sense to me I will try my best to fix up the mistakes the best I can.

Summary- In a desperate attempt to defeat Voldemort, and not believing that Harry is strong enough to fight him on his own, Dumbldore hands Harry over the unspeakable; in the Ministry of Magic. Who immediately start to experiment on him; trying to make him the weapon they need to finally rid themself of their dark lord. But what will happen to Harry once the war is all over? When he decides that he doesn't want to be anyone's weapon anymore? What if he decided he has finally had enough of the wizarding world as a whole? Will the wizarding world really let their weapon go and if not how far will Harry have to go to be free he so deserves? This is going to be a Harry Potter xover, with what I am not sure yet; please vote.

Oh and if you want to make a story similar to this please do because, well it sounds interesting to me and I really want to see this from someone else point of view.

**CHAPTER TWO**

Harry groaned softly in agony; throat too sore from all the screaming he had done earlier to do much more than that. He had been in the unspeakables hold, and there for in the department of ministry, for nearly eight months now. Not only that, but the entire time he had been there had been nothing absolute hell for him.

This mainly was because Harry had found out, quiet quickly might I add, just why he was in there in the first place; in fact Harry had found out crucial bit of information on the second day of his 'stay'. Though even now Harry wasn't completely sure if he really had wanted to know all what had been done to him and what they planned to do to him in the end.

**FLASHBACK**

_Harry was currently chained up in the small dirty cell he had been thrown into by the upspeakables soon after Dumbldore had left him; a cell that was barley larger than his cupboard under the stairs had bee. To make matter worse than they already were Harry quickly found out that he was still badly injured from what his uncle had done to him. Because, as it turns out, whatever healing Dumbldore had done had only be superficial. _

_Harry's head was currently throbbing, and his eyes where straining against the darkness around him as he continued to try to figure out what the hell was going on. Sure, he understood that Dumbldore had betrayed him and then handed him over to these monsters that now had him, with a smile on his face none the less. All to save the wizarding world from Voldemort of course; not like he could have actually trained Harry for it or anything. _

_But what Harry was really trying to find out, what he really wanted to know, was just they planned to do to him now that they had him. Because whatever it was that they had planned for him Harry knew that it was going to be something that he obviously would never doing willingly himself ; the chains and magic draining cuffs that were currently attached to him said that much to him at the very least._

_The creak and slamming of his cell door in front of him tore Harry from his thoughts. Thoughts that were steadily get worse and worse as his imagination took off. Though Harry couldn't say he was the least bit grateful from the distractions from his thought; especially when he saw just who had walked through the cell door. _

_Look through blacked blood crusted eyes and blood caked hair from the beating he had received no long after being thrown in his cell, a beating for daring to be injured none the less, Harry glared at the unspeakable that had walked into his cell. The Unspeakable seeing the glare he was receiving from the chained teen in front of him backslapped Harry as hard as he could, before snarling out in a hate filled tone._

_"I wouldn't glare at me like that if I were you maggot. After all, your life is in my hand, and while I might not be able to kill you; just quiet yet. I can make a couple of accidents happen to you quiet easily and I can make them very painful as well. You know let my hand slip and cause you to lose something valuable to you; something you don't need to fight. You wouldn't want that know would you…imagine the so called boy who lived without his precious emerald green eyes, or missing an arm…an ear….anything. Because you know all of those can be replaced with the right sort of resources, it would be painful and whatever we use to replace them wouldn't be yours…but they can be replaced." Harry after this was said, and after hearing the tone the man said resources in, paled even more then he already was. Before slowly and very reluctantly turning his head away from the unspeakable, not wanting to see if the unspeakable was telling the truth; at least not quite yet. The unspeakable seeing this form of submission from the prisoner in front of him, no matter how reluctant or small it might have been, smirked down at Harry before continuing to speak._

_"Good boy." This was said in a completely patronizing tone with a mocking pat on the head before the unspeakable continued to speak._

_"Now you're probably wondering why you here? Why we're not just having you go through some type training to take down you-know-who? Why we are keeping you prisoner here and completely bind your magic up while doing so, right?" The unspeakable waited for Harry's reluctant confirming nod before continuing; his tone remaining cruelly taunting the entire time he was doing so._

_ "It's because we...meaning Dumbldore, and the unspeakable unit as team altogether, don't believe you are strong enough to take on the dark lord; not even in the least bit. And we don't believe any training of any sort will ever bring you even remotely close to his level; no matter how long or how hard you train. Not unless we give you some outside help and take a couple of matters into our own hand to insure you are capable of taking on the dark lord. So knowing that, and knowing that what we are going to be doing what best for the wizarding world as a whole, we've decided that we are going to make you strong enough to completely destroy the dark lord; we are going to make sure you are strong enough to destroy any dark wizard that dares raises there ugly head!" Hearing this Harry quickly paled and in a shaky tone asked the unspeakable in front of him; dreading the answer he was going to receive._

_"A-and just, just how do you p-plan on d-do-doing that and wh-why does m-my magic need to be b-blocked for that to hap-happen?" Only to receive a very, very cold and nasty smirk in return, before his question was answered. Making the dread Harry had been feeling make itself at home with in Harry's stomach and be joined by an all-consuming terror as Harry understood the answer he was given ._

_"We are going to turn you in to the weapon the wizarding world needs. You are going to be going through some experiment that will cause you to be able to handle the dark lord…these experiments will hurt and they will change you; in a very permanent way….So welcome to your new life experiment 666, the weapon of the wizarding world." That said the unspeakable left the room laughing leaving behind a speechless Harry staring after in in horror._

**END FLASH BACK**

Harry only knew how much time had passed since then because the unspeakables had told him, though they did so to be cruel rather than helpful. Wanting to show him no one cared enough about him to try to find out where he was and anyone who did know where he was already agreed with what was happening to him.

But since then everything that the first unspeakable had told him and been proven true and Harry had found himself being put through experiment after experiment. During the experiments and during the agony said experiments had put him through, Harry had found out just what they were doing to him. They were injecting him with blood of other creatures, both magical and not, into him and forcing both his blood and magic to accept them as their own; as well as alter his body to fit the needs of the blood that was injected into him.

So far he had been injected with Basilisk blood, Acromantula blood, Boggart blood, which Harry had no idea how they got but was told that it was incredibly hard to get. Banshee blood, Succubi blood, Dementors blood, which Harry really didn't even know they had in the first; nor did he really want to know either. Thestrals blood, several different types of Dragon blood, Elf blood, which to Harry shock wasn't house elf blood but the extinct high elf blood. Fairy blood, Mermaid blood, from the sea mermaid not the lake ones which were supposedly completely different from each other. Nymph blood, Nunda blood, Fire Phoenix blood, Water Phoenix blood, Thunder Bird blood, Vampire Venom, Werewolf blood and lastly willingly given Unicorn blood; which was something the unspeakables were really excited about once they got their hands on it.

Fortunately after three solid mouths of complete and utter torture the unspeakables had finally finished with all their injections, or at least all the injections they were planning on doing for the time being and fortunately Harry had managed, by the skins of his teeth, to keep up with what each injection had put into him.

Though as he thought of all of this Harry could help but think back to each and every one of those injections and the complete agony they caused him both during and after the fact that they were place in him. Both because the agony his body felt when his magic was forced to except the, more often than not, highly toxic blood in to his system and the fact that when his magic finally did stop fighting against the blood and except whatever blood that had been forced to his body, his body had also been forced to change because of said blood. Harry thinking on this found himself, against his will, lost in a sea of pain filled memories. Starting with the first injection that had been placed in him.

Which ironically enough had been Basilisk blood. Which after a good five days of agony feeling as if acid was being slowly poured inside his body Harry's magic finally gave in and accepted the blood; before joining it with the poison that was still within his blood. Much to the joy of the unspeakables because this proved that the experiment could be successful; much to Harry disbelieve when he found out this was the first ever time the tried said experiment on anything living.

This combination of Baslilsk blood and venom Harry later found out, through a series of grueling, cruel, tests that the unspeakable had put him through, had given him the ability to form a weaker version of Basilisk Venom as well as a glare that could paralyze if he put some effort into it. Physically the combination of blood and venom had made him double jointed and had also gave him black slits in his bright emerald green eyes; which gain golden slivers throughout it when he used his paralyzing glare. This concoction had also given him a deep crimson underlining under each of his eyes, similar to the ones the basilisk in the chamber of secrets had had, as well as a pair of retraceable fangs. On a side note, if he wasn't already from the venom in his blood, this injection had also given him an immunity to poisons.

These were all the positive effects, at least to the unspeakables, that the Baslilsk blood had. But like with all new and highly untested experiments there were also some negative side effects. The negative side effect with the Baslilsk blood was the fact that when he didn't concentrate his S's got drawn out and his voice no matter how hard he tried seemed to always have a constant hissing undertone to it.

This injection in addition to all of that had shown him just what type of hell he was in for and just how far the sick fucks that called themselves unspeakable were willing to go to further their experiments. In fact, thinking back to his first time on the experiment table. And there for the first injection that had been put into him, Harry could hold back a small shudder that accrued.

**_FLASH BACK_**

_Harry had been in his cell about three days now, or at least he thought he had been three days, and Harry couldn't help but want to collapse to the ground and weep silently to himself. Especially since he found out what was planned for him. Yet at the same time knew that he wouldn't do that even if he wasn't change to the wall; he knew like with his so called family that he didn't want to show any weakness to the unspeakables out there undoubtingly watching him._

_So clenching his eyes tightly and willing away the feeling of depression and desperation that had begun to cloak him Harry threw back his head and let his determination shine through his eyes, as he began to think of ways to escape the prison in was in._

_Sadly Harry didn't have much time to think on this, or on anything else really, before the cell doors of his dungeon room was thrown open; letting in the same unspeakable that had threatened him a day earlier in. Along with several other much larger and crueler looking men; all of whom looked like they would be much more in place at the dark lord's side then in the cell with him_

_Seeing this Harry couldn't help but swallow heavily and remember just what the Unspeakable had said when he had been there before. Recalling this Harry jerked in his chains trying and failing to pull them out so he could escape' a rather panicked and despite look in his eyes as he did this._

_ Seeing this all of the men in the room, besides Harry, burst out in malicious laughter. Before the unspeakable, the only one that Harry recognized that is, began to speak; his tone just as mocking and cruel as it had been earlier when he treated Harry similar to a dog; a dog that had rolled in something fowl that is._

_"Aww did little Potter actually think that would work? Was he stupid enough to believe that if he pulled hard enough and hoped hard enough that the chains would miraculously break? That he would be free from this all despite the fact there men here to stop him from doing just that…If so, I can definitely tell why Dumbldore thought you weren't strong enough, or smart enough from that matter, to fight off You-know-who without our help." Here the man gave Harry a look ,one that had Harry both wanting to hit the man in front of him as hard as he could and flee as far as he could in the opposite direction at the same time, before looking at the men he brought with him and all but barking out to them._

_"Now you three grab the boy him and get him into the room that we so nicely set up for him. And Merlin be damned, make sure you have a very good grip on him because we can't have him actually getting free. I know it is unlikely to happen, what the fact that he doesn't seem very smart or all that strong, but from what learned from the headmaster is that the bout does seem to have the devils luck or something similar to it; which could and has many times before this help him escape . Now get him and let's go, I don't want to be running behind any further then I already am." This said the Unspeakable spun around and left the cell Harry was in. Not even waiting for the men who he told to grab Harry._

_Which they quickly did, as roughly and tightly as they could, before heading in the direction that Harry assumed was the room that had been prepared for him was in. Not that actually Harry care about this, or gave any thought to it, not in the least bit. Because the very second the chains around him had been removed he had started to fight like a hell cat to get away from the people holding him._

_Sadly, all the struggling and fighting he did didn't seem to be enough, because way too soon for his liking, though Harry would honestly admit there would never be a time when it wasn't too soon, Harry found himself strapped and chained down to a pure metal bed .With a man that had the look of someone not quiet sane and made him petrified with fear, for some reason unknown to Harry, standing directly above him. The man seeing Harry's terrified look gave Harry a bone chilling smile before holding up a very long, thick, and very sharp looking needle._

_"Now 666, ( In case you don't remember the unspeakable called Harry experiment 666) I am sure you're wondering what is going on, what I'm doing and what this needle is for, right? Well I guess this one time I'll humor you a bit and tell you. But know I won't ever be doing this again. So I would remember what is going on if I were you." With this said the creepy grin on the man face widened a bit, making Harry shutter in revolution as it did so, before continue speaking; not notice or not caring about the face that Harry was still desperately trying to escape as he did so._

_"Now where was I…ahh yes I was about to just tell you what we are going to be doing to you wasn't I. At least in more detail then the Head did already that is. Well that is quiet simple we are going to make you a living weapon by take the desirable traits of multiple magical creature and fusing them with both your body and your magic by using spells, potions ,and the runes on the table you are currently on. Now this is most likely going to be agonizing and has a high chance of killing you but from what I've been told you'll do just fine and maybe you'll make it all the way through with all your sanity intact… then again you might not." Here the man trailed off, shrugged his shoulders as if he really didn't care about the outcome, before tapping the needle in his hands; ignoring the still madly struggling and now cursing boy below him as he did so._

_Then after tapping the needle a couple more times he continued talking; his tone similar to one you'd hear when you talked about the weather as he did so._

_"Now 666 I've heard that you have been bitten by a Basilisk before and lived through it, and amazing accomplishment I must say so myself…though I would expect nothing less of someone who has lived after getting hit by a killing curse; one sent by the dark lord none the less. Anyway in this needle is some Basilisk blood, though sadly not from the same one who had given you its venom, but a Basilisk none the less. Now let's see if you can adjust to it like you did the Basilisk venom." This said the man place the needle right in the center of the now exhausted and heavily panting Harry's chest before harshly jammed it in; pushing the dark, nearly black, red liquid in to Harry heart as he did so._

_Once this was done Harry quickly found out that they chains and stapes that were holding him down weren't only there to keep him from escaping but were also there to keep him pinned down. He also found out that despite what he thought he did have the energy to move again. Though he surly almost wished he didn't as he began arch and scream at the top of his lungs in pure agony as soon as the blood from the needle entered his blood stream._

_The man, who was now taking the needle out of Harry's chest, seeing this smiled that terrible smile once more at Harry and in a tone that Harry supposed was meant to be pleasant, but really had Harry feeling like someone just danced all over his grave, told Harry._

_"Now 666 stop that screaming the real pain hasn't even started yet. That was just the blood entering your system we haven't even called up the magic necessary to permanently bind it to you and trust me what just happened is going to feel like a light tickle compared to the pain you'll be feeling when we do that." As he said this the man raised his wand and looked at Harry with a sadistic glee seen clearly on his face, ignoring the silent tears that were beginning to fall down the completely panicking boy's face while doing so; or perhaps get pleasure out of it._

_"Now let's get that spell started shall we. Now what was it exactly we…ah yes. Guis has been locus in vas vadum fio secui of is. veneficus planto sic utor progenero per in vas facio is sic. redimio cruor ut is change rearagne is opportunus is novus substantia. redimio is totus quod keeep tied haud diutius vadum vas exsisto quis is quondam eram tamen a novus res. sic nos mos sic vadum is exsisto. sic nos mos is sic vadum is exsisto. quis has been locus in vas vadum fio secui of is. veneficus planto sic utor progenero per in vas facio is sic. redimio cruor ut is change rearagne is opportunus is novus substantia. redimio is totus quod keeep tied haud diutius vadum vas exsisto quis is quondam eram tamen a novus res. sic nos mos sic vadum is exsisto. sic nos mos is sic vadum is exsisto. quis has been locus in vas vadum fio secui of is. veneficus planto sic utor progenero per in vas facio is sic. redimio cruor ut is change rearagne is opportunus is novus substantia. redimio is totus quod keeep tied haud diutius vadum vas exsisto quis is quondam eram tamen a novus res. sic nos mos sic vadum is exsisto. sic nos mos is sic vadum is exsisto! __1__" As the man said this, and as he waved his wand around in a series of complicated twists and flicks, a dark nearly black blood red glow began to surround him. Then just as he finished the last word of the magical ritual the dark aura surrounding him turned into a light sucking pitch black color before dived straight into Harry._

_Once this light entered Harry, Harry's mouth opened in a silent scream of pure anguish as pain unlike anything else he had ever felt before began erupt from this chest and move down his body in a torturously slow fashion. First the pain felt like someone had taken a hammer to all of his bones and crushed them into dust. Then it got steadily worse as it began to feel like someone a frozen his entire organ and then tore them out of him. Finally when Harry actually thought it couldn't get any more painful than it already was the pain he was feeling to a turn for the worst as Harry began to feel like someone had replaced all of his blood with pure magma or some very highly toxic poison. Feeling this pain Harry couldn't even bring himself to breath as he began to wish he was under Voldemort's crucio curse instead of this constant pain._

_Harry, as more and more time went on and the pain he was in didn't dim down in the slightest and Harry unable to pass out for some reason, felt like he was about to completely lose his mind; like he had already lost his voice. In fact, Harry was completely positive that he was now on the prink of insanity._

_That is when the pain suddenly disappeared leave a whizzing, panting and sweat drenched Harry sobbing silently on the small metal table he was currently chained down on. Seeing this, the man who had started it all smiled down at Harry and in a tone that would have had Harry screaming himself hoarse if he hadn't already lost his voice exclaimed._

_"Look there it's all over for now…and it wasn't that bad now was it."_

**_END FLASH BACK_**

Harry after shaking himself from his memories of his first injection began to think of his second injection; which was no less painful then the first. Though instead of feeling like a highly acidic poison he felt like his insides were being liquefied; really slowly. His second injection had been an injection of Acromantula blood; something Harry really didn't want to know how they got or where they had gotten it from for that matter. Though Harry had to admit that there really were no completely negative powers he received from the Acromantula blood; much to his surprise.

Instead once the blood had completely settled down and bond with him, after several long and agonizing days, Harry found himself with the ability to walk on walks and form the expensive, strong, and much loved Acromantula silk. The Acromantula blood also increased his venom's strength; which he had first gotten from the Basilisk injection. This increased strength made his venom able to destroy magic path ways in human and humanoid creatures; as well as melt through most forms of metals. Though, thankfully, his venom was still curable even if it was only with Phoenix tears.

Again like with the Baslilsk blood this injection also had a couple of unwanted effects. Effects the Unspeakables blamed Harry for saying if he was strong or if his magic was stronger than these effects wouldn't have happened in the first place. These effects were he had to eat his meat rarer or he would get sick. Not only that but at times his eyes were too sensitive to light and he shielded away from it.

On side note, Harry, after the last two gifts were realized, was forced to constantly make both the silk and the venom by the Unspeakables so that they could sale them. And make an even bigger profit off of him.

Harry as he continued to think on this began to realize that it was actually all of these injection that caused him to begin to lose faith in the wizarding world as a whole; in fact it was just after the first on that Harry lost his faith. It also was the injections that caused Harry to begin to wonder why he wanted to safe the wizarding work in the first place; especially when they let him suffer the way he did. As a matter of fact, now that he was really thinking on this, Harry recalled that it was these injections that caused Harry to start fighting back, not for the wizarding world though, but for himself.

Harry remembering all of this found himself recalling the first time he had gone against Dumbldore's advice and tried to escape. It had been only a couple of days after he had gotten his second injection, and even fewer since he recovered from said injection, if Harry remembered correctly

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Harry was still very weak from his latest injection and his body was beyond stiff but he had been able figured out what it had done to him. Or at least he hoped he had figured out everything the most recent injection had changed in him. Because he was about to use said changes to escape and he really didn't need any unexpected surprises popping up and ruining his one change to get away from the hell hole he was currently in._

_So with that in mind Harry took a deep breath to calm himself down and quickly slid out of the magical draining cuffs. Cuffs that to Harry's unbelieving shock the Unspeakable, who had locked him in his cell just a little while ago, had forgotten to lock back up. Which, at the moment, was something that Harry was taking full advantage of as he slipped them off and headed out his cell door._

_Once he got to the door Harry quickly used his hand and began to form the spider silk he had just recently got under his control at an agonizingly slow pace. Once he was sure that had formed enough silk Harry wasted no time as he pushed said spider silk all around the lock until it completely covered without even a silver sliver of the nearly black lock showing. Then praying it would work Harry began to spit the incredible powerful venom he knew he had onto, or more like into, the silk he just surrounded the lock with; using the silk as some sort of sealed sack to keep the venom where he wanted it._

_Harry was seriously hoping that his venom would be strong enough to break the magical spells on the lock; or at least weaken the lock itself enough that he could bend it a little and use his flexibility to get out. Fortunately Harry luck, at long last, finally seemed to kick in. Or at least kick in a little a bit, because when the silk finally fell away from the lock was badly damaged with part of it even missing and to top it off Harry couldn't sense any magic, what so every, around it. Sending up a prayer Harry quickly began to pick the lock; using an old abandon pin he had found nearly a week ago to do so._

_Harry once he heard the click that signified the fact that the lock was now unlocked nearly cried from the pure relief he was feeling. But managed to hold it back knowing that he needed to be silent as possible if he wanted to succeed in escaping. That in mind and knowing that he needed to be really careful right now, no matter how much Harry wanted to just make a mad dash to the exit, Harry slowly pushed open the cell door; being careful not to make a single sound as he did so._

_As soon as this was done Harry in precise movements crept out, at what felt like a snail's pace to him, into the hall way. Before following the shadows the best he could until he was on the opposite side of the prison he had been in wall. Where he quickly began to use the ability he had just recently gained, from his most recent injection, and began to climb up it; continuously heading up until he reached the ceiling. Once on the ceiling Harry, using his slightly enhanced eyes, began to inch his way across the ceiling until he reached the door on the other side._

_Seeing this, and seeing that no one had been alerted to the fact that he escaped yet, Harry smiled triumphantly to himself. But even as he did this Harry knew he couldn't let the small success he had so far get to his head because he knew despite how far he had gotten he hadn't fully escaped; at least not yet. _

_So with that in mind Harry began to put his next part of his plan in to action. By calling upon his Acromantula silk, which Harry had just gotten and wasn't quiet used to using to calling it up quiet yet; so it took him a couple of precious minute to call it up. But once he did call it up, and call up a strand strong enough to be used the way he wanted it to be used Harry quickly stuck it to the highest parts he could reach and began swing through the door; narrowly avoiding the alarm system he could see on the other side as he did so._

_As soon as he did this Harry could see the final exit on the other side. The one exit that lead to the actual ministry of magic; and the exit that lead to his freedom. Seeing this, seeing his freedom so close, Harry completely forgot the rest of his plan and rushed towards the door, and that is where he made his biggest mistake. He forgot that he was still in unspeakable territory and still very easily captureable._

_Which is exactly what happened just seconds before he crossed the door. Harry suddenly found himself falling face first to the ground as his body unexpectedly, and quiet abruptly, refused to obey him. Panicking a bit Harry moved the only part of his body that he could get to obey him, his eyes, and began to rapidly look around himself to see if he could see what had happened; to see if he could see why his body was suddenly reacting the way it was. What he saw had him paling and making a great effort to get free of whatever spell had hit him; desperately wishing that his body would move in some way so that he could escape. Because there not even three feet to his left and just in his view of sight was the Unspeakable who had started this whole thing; the one who was with Dumbldore when he had first been place in that twice damned cell of his._

_Said Unspeakable, who seeing Harry's attention was now completely on him and only on him, even if said attention was filled to the brim with deep loathing, smiled in a rather predatory like fashion. Before stalking almost cat like toward Harry until he was standing directly in front of him; or rather his feet were directly in front of Harry's face because Harry was currently almost face down on the ground. Seeing this the unspeakable smirked down at the fallen teen below him before, almost mockingly, using his foot to left Harry face up toward his right hand, which he then quickly used to lift Harry the rest of the way up to his face; leaving Harry feet hanging slightly in the air as he did so. Once Harry was face to face to him, and wishing desperately he could turn his head away, the unspeakable beginning to speak to the petrified, boy in front of him. Ignoring with practiced ease the rather terrifying death glare the teen was giving him; which sadly didn't have any power to it or capability of harming anyone because of the collar still attached to Harry's throat._

_"Now, now Potter…or should I say experiment 666 did you really think we would allow you to actually escape? I didn't think you were that thick headed or that stupid for that matter but it seems you are determined to prove me wrong on that matter. I have to ask. Did you honestly think that you weren't being watched at all times in case something exactly like this happened? Did you actual believe that you could get away from us in the first place? That we would let you escape from here? That even if you did pass through that door that you would actually be free? If so, did you forget that even if you did manage make it out those doors that we have an entire squad ready and very willing to go out and drag you back…completely broken if necessary. Or for that matter did you forget the little collar that Dumbldore put on you…yes I can see by the widening of your eyes that you did actually forget about the collar. How about I make sure you don't forget about it again hmmm…..yes, I am sure you'd like that wouldn't you experiment 666." This last part was said in a completely happy tone that made the panic Harry was feeling easily tripled. The Unspeakable seeing this gave Harry and even more pleasant smile, a smile that had the small hairs on the back of Harry's neck standing straight up on ends, and pulled out a small controller._

_"Yes I think it's time you learned to always remember that collar around your pretty little neck and the warning that Dumbldore so graciously gave you before he left don't you? I mean you do need to learn all about it so you don't ever think on escaping again; for your own good of course... I think five minute should be good for a first warning don't you?" This said the man pushed the button and removed whatever spell he had on Harry before leaving ; whistling a cheerful tune as he did so. Leaving Harry arching up and screaming in utmost pain as the electricity from the collar around his neck tor through his body._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

Harry as he remembered this, as he remembered the agony the collar had forced him to feel, he could barely hold back a small wince as he swore up and down that he had been under that collar long then five minute; of that Harry was completely sure of. Though that is not to say the so called lesson the unspeakable wanted him to learn actually worked and that Harry never tried to escape again. No, not in the least bit did that lesson work. In fact, Harry had tried several other times to escape and got further and further each time; what's more his latest attempt had gotten him as far as the shores of England and nearly on a boat to America before he was actually caught.

Though in all honestly the lesson did affect him seeing as Harry didn't start any of his other escape attempts until about two months after his first escape. Although that hadn't been because he was afraid of the punishment he might have receive if he was captured agian after attempting to escape. Rather it was because that the unspeakables and the scientist that worked with them had decided to speed up the amount of injections he was receiving.

Actually it had only been a single day after his first attempt to escape that he had been given three different injections; one after the other. If Harry remembered correctly, though he wasn't complete a hundred percent sure in what order the blood had been injected in him, because those days were pretty much a blur of completely agony, the injections were Boggart blood; which Harry had no idea how they got nor did he really want to know if he was honest with himself. Banshee bloods; which Harry had thought were just myths before he had been injected with their blood. And Succubi blood; which when Harry first heard what it was caused Harry's eyes to widen in complete terror and horror.

Though Harry might not know when with complete certainty what blood he got when, or what creatures blood he got first for that matter, but he was sure about the effects they had on him and he was pretty sure he knew which changes came from which blood.

Harry was positive that from the Boggart's blood, he was injected with, that he had received the ability to see other's fears, when he wanted to at least, and the ability to manipulate his feature or call back any of the nonhuman features he had; like the small snake like features he had gotten from the Basilisk injection.

When Harry had first found out about this ability, he had first thought that it was sort of like a Metamorphmagus ability; but slightly stronger. Only to be proven wrong when the Unspeakables found out that unlike a Metamorphamagus ability Harry could stay in whatever form he was in even when he was knocked out and drained of energy. Unfortunately because of the first ability, and the fact that the second ability was undetectable, Harry had gotten even more magic draining chains and mental blocking runes place around his cell; as well as on the collar around his neck.

Fortunately these injections didn't seem to have any visible unwanted side effects making the unspeakables believe they had perfected their side of the experiment; sadly this thought was proven wrong during the last series of the three injections he had been forced through.

From the Banshee blood, what Harry thought to be the next injection, Harry believed he got the ability to seem like he is floating when he walks; seeming to glide whenever he walked no matter how hard he tried not to. His skin already pale skin got even paler, turning moonlight almost silver pale. Which made his eyes seem even brighter than they already were, almost glowing like cat's eyes at night, and hair seem even darker; like it sucked in all the light surrounding it. Not to mention it made the nonhuman feature he had like the crimson underlining under his eyes really pop out.

Harry, from this injection, had also gained a small ability similar to the banshee shriek; though nowhere near as strong as a banshee's shriek was said to be. His shriek, unlike the banshees which was said to kill, would only temporally stun the one who hears it; the better their hearing is the longer they will be stunned.

Then finally Harry was almost positive that from the Succubi blood, the final injection, at least at the time, not only gave him the beauty Succubi was said to have but also gave him a tempting sinfully innocent aura that surrounded him at all times. As well as the ability to feed off sexual energy if he wanted to. Much Harry complete and utter horror and the Unspeakable amusement; especially when it came time to test this ability.

This blood also gave him even faster reflexes and speed then he already had. Not only that but after even more grueling test it was found out that this injection had also given him the ability to call out some seriously sharp black claws. Though it seemed these claws only came out when he was in serious distress and only then; at least as far as Harry and the unspeakables could tell.

Sadly unlike the previous injections there were some undesirable effects with this injection. Because of the Succubi blood Harry found himself finding it more difficult to identify himself as male as well as having sever mood swings that he couldn't control at times.

All of the abilities, and the future ones he had gain later on, were something that came in handy a lot during his very brutal testing section. Especially the ones he gained after the Succubi blood had been injected in him because something about him then seemed to really frustrate his teachers.

Harry after thinking that last bit couldn't quiet stop the snort that came from his mouth at the unintended innuendo he had just thought. Though this humor didn't last long and was rapidly being replaced by horror as he began to lose himself in his memories. Starting with his fifth injection, the one that had happened after his second attempt to escape.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Harry was hanging weakly from the chains in his cell. He was in barley holding on to small scrap of consciousness that he had, as the lack of food and the regular beating he had been getting began to really affect him. He had been in that place, a place Harry was now considering hell on earth, for a little over a month and a half. _

_Harry since then, since after the first week of being in that place really, was starting to wish he was still in his so called family's loving tender hand; or even Voldemort's instead of where he was now. Sadly he wasn't and that point was driven clearly into him days after he first got there and was further proven when the jail door of his room slammed open letting in the man Harry called, in his mind, The Sadist._

_Seeing this Harry tried his best not to look weak in front of sadistic man in front of him. Knowing that him seeming weak would only make the sadist in front of him happier then he already was, and Harry really didn't want to do this. Harry attempting not to look as weak and injured as he actually was tried his hardest to glare a glare of pure death at the man; wishing with all his might that for once that the collar around his neck wouldn't block the powers. But sadly it seemed the did and that all his glaring was for not as said man just chuckled merrily at Harry letting him know that he failed to make himself seem any less injured then he already was. _

_Harry realizing this but not wanting to give anyone, especially not the Sadist, any satisfaction just put up the ice blank mask he was starting to get know for and tried to act like the man presence wasn't brothering him in the least bit. Which was something that got incredible hard to do when said man gestured with his hands and another several unspeakable enter the cell with him with him. In fact, something must of shown on his face, despite the fact he was trying his hardest to stay emotionless, because every single unspeakable that had enter the cell started laugh unpleasantly once they looked at Harry. Harry hearing this couldn't stop his face from going slightly red, nor could he stop it from paling dramatically in horror when he hear what The Sadistic man said next._

_"Okay enough playing around it's time to start the next injection; this one is bound to be really interesting all things considering. So grab the boy and bring him to the warded room where the 'Healer' is waiting for his precious 666. He seems real eager to see him again." Harry hearing this, especially the bit about it being interesting, began to struggle even more then he already was not wanting to be in that so called healers hands; nor wanting any more creatures blood bond to him. Or for that matter to find out just why the man rightly called the sadist thought it would be interesting all things considering._

_Sadly it was all for not, because of his already injured and starved body, Harry couldn't even get a single arm free from the unspeakables tight hold on him. The Sadist seeing this and seeing Harry angry face at his own failure laughed at the now panting and curse boy before in a humor filled tones asking him; as he was carried away to the one room he was starting to hate more than anything else including Voldemort._

_"Did you honestly think that you would be able to get away from us, from me!? Especially with such sad attempts at escaping to begin with? If I didn't know any better I would say you were just pretending to escape so that we would punish you and that you actually want these injections we're giving you….sadly I wish that was true because the real truth is so much sadder; at least to me it is. What with the fact that despite we have been improving you, that we have basically been handing you so much power, you are still way too weak to do anything like escaping; let alone face the dark lord. In fact with how weak you are currently, how useless you seem to be, I am not sure you'll ever be ready to face the Dark lord and that this all might just be a big waste of resources; not to mention our time…" The Sadist then just sighed before walking away. Once he got a couple of feet away from Harry and almost through the cell door he turned back and to the unspeakables holding him told them._

_"Just knock the experiment out and bring him to the room we do not have time for his little games." This was the last thing Harry heard before he got a very heavy and painful blow to the head that caused him to temporarily black out._

_Slowly Harry began to wake up and upon doing so Harry could hold back the groan of pure misery when he realized he was once again back on the same metal table, in the same warded room, he had been in multiple times before to get those twice damned injections. The healer as if summoned by his groan soon appeared at Harry's side; a smile that Harry both dreaded and loathed clearly being seen on his face as he did so._

_"Hello 666 back to get another injection I see, well now don't you seem eager. I better not let you down then right?" Here the so called healer gave Harry a smirk that had Harry really wanting to spit in said healer face. In fact, that is just what Harry did and noted with some serious satisfaction as said spite slowly dripped down the healer cheek unchecked. This satisfaction didn't last long as with a completely enrage look the healer slammed the needle in to Harry chest, taking no care to make sure it went in straight or in the correct place as he did so, while snarling out._

_"This is Dementors blood; enjoy." Before spinning out of the room and stalking out. Leaving behind as screaming and sobbing teen as he did so._

**_END FLASHBACK_**

That injection had been one of the most successful ones in the healer mind, mainly because unlike many of the ones before it, this injection had no unwelcome side effects; at least to the unspeakable and the healers who dealt with him.

Though to Harry this injections was one of the most horrifying and painful ones. It had caused Harry to gain the ability to feed off emotions no matter what said emotion was. Though when he did this Harry took away the feeling he was feeding off of form said person he was feeding off of; like when the dementors took away the happy feeling anyone in the presence felt.

This injection also gave Harry the ability to instantly install fear in to those he wanted to when called upon; an ability which was only increased by the Boggart blood he had bonded to him earlier. Then it also gave him the ability to glide up to twelve feet in height, without the use of wings. As well as a small amount of control over shadows; meaning he could call upon shadows to cloak his feature but not much else.

Not only that bit the Dementor injection had also been one of the more painful physically changing ones, as it caused Harry to gain a height boost. Going from a very small five foot three to a more normal, though still small, five foot seven. It had also made Harry incapable of getting cold no matter how cold a place might get.

Though Harry found himself once again getting more and more seals being placed on both him and the cell he was in when he wasn't being experimented on by the Unpeakables after getting this is injection; more than any other injection had gotten him before. Much to Harry displeasure as it made any plans Harry had for escaping that much more difficult than it already was.

Sadly Harry didn't have much time to think on this or anything else that might have been liked to it because his memory jumped right into the next injection he had been given; giving him no time what so ever to recover from the previous memory as it did so.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_Harry, much to his horror, found himself waking up on, at a now very familiar and very much detested metal table. With an even more familiar, and completely loathed figure standing above him; a needle in hand._

_"Ahh I see you are awake now. You know you shouldn't struggle so much when you are going to come here anyway; no matter how much you struggle against it. You will only end up hurt in the end; making my job more difficult because I have to heal you before I start the next procedure. Though I do have to admit that the boss did seem a bit happy that it took four unspeakable to knock you out this time…though the one who did knock you out weren't as happy as the boss was. In fact they weren't happy at all and they will be taking it out on you later when your back chained up so nicely in your cell. You know this right? You now it's going to continue like this right? So don't you save yourself a little bit of pain now and a lot later on when the unspeakables take their anger out on you for beating them and just come here without any struggling? Instead of fighting everyone every step of the way. You do realize we are doing this to help you, to help the entire world, right? You need this if you want to defeat Voldemort because Merlin knows you couldn't do it on your own." This said the healer turned around to get the yet another needle necessary for the next bonding ready; ignoring the glare and muffed threats from Harry. Who had just recently found out he was gagged; most likely so that he couldn't spit on the healer again._

_After he had the needle he had prepared earlier for this occasion in hand the healer returned to Harry side, small smile still on his face, and once more began to speak; still ignoring the glare and muffled threats he was still receiving from Harry as he did so._

_"The last injection I gave you went so well and you magic seemed to accept it almost seamlessly that the boss has decided that we should give you another one as soon as possible. Seeing as your magic seems to be more willing to accept the injections at this point; that or at least it seems to have stopped fighting them at the very least. Now let's see if this one will as well as the Dementor's blood did… You should know this creature 666 after all you did ride it to the Ministry. Ahh yes Thestrals blood is bond to come some very interesting results."_

**_END FLASH BACK_**

And boy did that injection ever have some interesting effects; much to Harry's disgruntlement and the healers amusement. It caused Harry to grow, very slowly and painfully might I add, a pair of dark black leather wings, as well as giving him the ability to be untraceable and unseen when he doesn't want to be found. Harry hair had also at an impossible speed grown to his waist and now looked like similar to wild mane of some sort. Test later had also proven that Harry's stamina has also shot through the roof. Later though some test that Harry never wanted to go through again it had also been found out that this wasn't all that the blood injection had done. It had also given Harry the ability to be invisible to those who have not seen death; when he chose to be.

But that was as far as the good news went in the Unspeakables opinion because they found out that once again uninvited and unwanted side effects had popped up in their experiment. This time in the form of having Harry highly skittish at times, jumpy and paranoid to the extreme and always seeming to know when someone was nearby him.

After this memory Harry was hit with memory after memory of injections and just what they did to him starting with the Dragon blood, which had actually been a mixture of several different dragons, and which had 'gifted' him with the ability to breathe fire.

It also gave Harry Dragon like scales all down his body that were pitched black in color and that he can call out or call in at will. These scales have a texture similar to shark skin and tear or shave at contact; which some very unhappy Unspeakable quickly found out the next time they took him out for 'training'. These scales were are also harder than diamond and almost impossible to break; again which was found out by some very unhappy unspeakables. They are also almost completely immune to most magic's. Which unfortunately for Harry the unspeakable gladly tested as the basted him with spell after spell; still a bit angry about his earlier 'training' with his scales.

This blood didn't have many kinks in it according to the unspeakables. But Harry found himself with a much shorter fuse and much more willing to lash out to kill then he had been before. Though if this was because of the dragon blood or the fact he was getting sick and tired of everything that was happening to him Harry didn't know.

Next it was the memory of the Elf blood that assaulted Harry, which Harry had quickly found out wasn't house elf blood but the blood of a high elf. Which was something that had been believed to be extinct long ago; more than a hundred of years ago to be exact. How the ministry got hold of it Harry really had no idea.

But when he had been injected with it, it had given Harry the high elves pointed ears, grace, and their long life spans; how the unspeakable found out about the life span Harry had no idea about and by their looks they had been giving him Harry really didn't want to ask about it either. It had also given Harry the ability to control plant growth and love of nature. Though the last bit and the love of singing or humming to himself Harry had gotten later on didn't please the unspeakable much; in fact if anything they seemed really disgust with it. They considered these loves to be the negative side effects of the injection even though they were the only side effects Harry could say he liked, and were defiantly not the negative side effects in Harry's mind. In fact have the long livity or near immorality of the elves was a huge negative in Harry's mind.

After the High Elf blood Harry had been the Fairy blood. What type and where it was from Harry hadn't been sure of. Mainly because he had been told since it had been deemed not important enough to inform him of. But he did know that whatever type of fairy blood had been injected in him it had given him the ability to use wandless magic, and a love of mischief; which in all honesty Harry would freely admit he already had but never had the opportunity to use. It had also made Harry look more physical dainty and incapable of harming anything. Though as a couple of unspeakable found out at a later date it was only in looks and nothing else.

This little fact, combined with the ruthlessness Harry seemed to have gained from earlier injections, made the man Harry fittingly called The Sadist very happy and sent him muttering about how looks can be deceiving for a long time. Also it seemed around this time the scientist and healers, that worked for the unspeakables, had been able to fix the cork in their experiment that had been giving Harry some unwanted qualities of the creatures he had been injected with; because with this experiment and the ones after it Harry hadn't gotten any real noticeable negative qualities. At least not any noteworthy or once that showed up as of yet.

After this memory all of the other memories he had, of his many different injections he had left, all seemed to blur together creating one horrible nightmare of a memory where all of the remaining injections he had seemed to be happening all at once. Harry, once he unfroze form the sheer awfulness said memory caused him, he immediately began to sorted the memory out knowing what he was seeing mentally wasn't true as he did this.

By doing this Harry was able to realize that the injections that the memory had combined had been the Mermaid blood injection, the Nymph blood injection, the Nunda blood injection as well as the Phoenixes blood injections. All of which were hell and all of which had made some big changes to him once they were permanently bonded to him. Which was something that had really helped the memory hold as much terror as it had.

From the Sea Mermaid injection Harry had received he had gotten the ability to speak and breathe underwater. Which was something Harry still had nightly terrors about; seeing how this ability had been figured out by the unspeakables that had been testing him. Not only that but this injection had also gave Harry a pitch black mermaid tail with an emerald sheen to it; a tail that he can transform back to his legs with a just a thought. As well as webbing between his fingers and toes; that just like his tail Harry could easily call out or recall depending on his will. (These both were found not to be something form the Boggart blood he had been injected with much earlier when a magical scan was done on it and found that only Harry could reverse it unlike most of the Boggart shifts; which after a series of very painful spell the Unspeakables found they could slowly, not to mention very painfully, reverse.) This injection had on top of all of those changes had also gotten Harry started on an all new and hellish training which the unspeakable happy called underwater training; though Harry thought of it and even called it to the unspeakables faces a new way to torture him and call it training.

From the Nymph blood Harry had been forcefully injected with, he had gotten an even more feminine look then he already had, much to his displeasure and the unspeakables noticeable amusement. This wasn't the only physical change the Nymph blood had caused; it had also made bright emerald streaks appear down his pitch black main like hair.

Not only that but it had also given Harry the ability to go in trees, completely sink into a tree, where he can restore his energy and heal; while remaining unseen and untraceable while inside the tree. This Harry found out during his train when the unspeakables had brought in several different plants, including a rather small tree, to see if he had any reaction to them; which he did.

Unfortunately since Harry had found this out during his train it also meant that the other unspeakables had also found out about the ability at the same time. Which in itself meant that Harry could not use said ability to help himself escape, because before he had even been able to get back to his cell, or even begin to plan to use said ability to escape, the unspeakable had already had someone warded against it. They had also added more runes to his collar to make it impossible for him to use this ability unless he had their permission to do so. Along with the ability to go into trees the Nymph blood had also given him an even stronger control over plant elements; much to Harry's joy and the unspeakable disgruntlement.

From the Nunda, which for some strange reason when Harry found out what it was sent a trill of comfort down his back for some reason unknown to him, Harry received a pair of black fuzzy ears, along with a black slick furred tail and all his teeth gained a slight, barely noticeable point. Well, barely noticeable, unless you were bit by said teeth; which were how the unspeakables had found out about the teeth in the first place. It had also given Harry even more amazing reflexes then he already had and the ability to transform into a giant cat; which looked exactly like a pitch black Nunda. (Or a larger then an elephant sized Black Panther)

After lot of testing the unspeakable had also found that the Nunda blood had also given Harry an immunity of illnesses; similar to the immunity to poisons he had gained through the injections. Both of which the unspeakable to great joy in testing by injecting him with any illness, or poison, they could get their grubby little hands on to seeing if he had any reaction to them. So far he hadn't had much of a reaction to any of them; though Harry got the feeling that soon the unspeakables would find an illness or a poison that did seriously affect him and he really wasn't looking forward to it.

Then there were there was the blood from the Phoenixes he had been injected with. Blood that Harry had found out later had came from several different types of Phoenixes; which came to a great surprise to Harry seeing as he had no idea there were several different types of Phoenixes.

A Fire Phoenix, like Dumbldore's Phoenix was, a water Phoenix, which apparently was an aqua bird that tail looked to be made purely of water and was primarily a healer with tears stronger than any of the other Phoenixes, and a Lightening Phoenix or as it is more commonly known as a Thunder bird; a bird which controlled storms and was primarily a fighting bird with very little healing ability. From this injection Harry had received what he believed to be the most changes; though considering what the blood was from, and the fact that he already had some of their tears in his body, Harry honestly wasn't that surprised about that fact.

From the Fire Phoenix, which had been the first injection of Phoenix blood he had gotten, Harry believed he got a hypnotizing voice similar to that of a Phoenix song. It also seemed to of given Harry the ability to make fire out of nothing and manipulate it to his will to a small extent; which of course got even more drainers and power sapping runes place both on him and in his cell. The Phoenix blood also seemed to of given him the ability to healing other wounds, which the unspeakable grumbled about being a useless ability for him, and the ability to travel anywhere by fire. Which on the other hand seemed to make the lead unspeakable very happy; after he made it impossible for him to do this anywhere in the ministry of course. This injection also gave Harry fiery red steaks in his hair

From the water Phoenix Harry believed he got an even more hypnotizing voice, one that seemed to flow around you and warm you up at the same time, and an even stronger healing ability then before; one that Harry as of yet hadn't found a limit to. Even if said healing ability was mainly through song and tears like a Phoenix's was.

Not to mention, after some rather brutal testing, the ability to control water, in a small degree then his ability to control fire, and travel by water if necessary. Harry could now make water in the middle of the desert during the hottest part of the day if he had to; though he couldn't do this for long or he would pass out. This injection had also given Harry blue streaks in his hair to go with the red and green ones he already had. The unspeakable where very happy about this injection, mutter about how the water would be helpful in the future; despite how much it strained Harry to use said water.

From the Lightening Phoenix, or the thunder bird, injection Harry believed he had gotten flickers of gold in his bright emerald green eyes; as well as bolts of electric yellow lining in his pitch black wings. It made Harry temper even shorter and made him prone to lashing out even more then he already was; much to the Unspeakables misfortune as now they were beginning to have trouble controlling Harry. Harry had also gained the ability to manipulate a storm, though only when in a complete rage, from this injection. Harry was also very happy to note that after all of this was found out the unspeakable where wary of pissing him off; that is they were until the placed him in a room that completely drained him of magic whenever he entered it.

Though because the Phoenix blood had all been given almost at the exact same time, one after the other after the other with no time in between the injections, Harry couldn't be a hundred percent sure if he was correct on which gift came from which blood; but given the gifts he did received Harry was pretty sure he was correct about where he had gotten them from.

Sweat covering him Harry tried once more to rein in his memories but once again, like before, Harry failed to do that. Realizing this and understanding the strain he was putting himself on by constantly fighting against his memories Harry decided to ride it out. He knew that there were only a few more memories of injections left and that he could weather through them. His memories, as if they had been waiting for him to agree to this all along, suddenly came rushing forward with starling clarity making him literally relive the last couple of injections he had been put through.

**_FLASHBACK/MEMORY one_**

_Harry groaned as he once again work up and found himself once again strapped and chained down on a very familiar, and very much loathed, table; though this time it was more of a groan of annoyance then of rage or terror. Seeing where he was Harry simply sighed before looking to the left as far as the straps holding him down would allow him to and in a completely monotone voice; one that seriously creped on many who heard it because of the hypnotic quality of his voice still contained despite the emptiness he spoke with._

_"Hello doc. I see you have yet another oh so 'wonderful' shot ready for me. Mind telling me just what it is I'm going to be injected with this time!?" This was said with a raised eyebrow that said he really didn't care one way or the other; even if internally it was the complete opposite of what he was really feeling. The healer, if he could really be called that, seeing this barley hide back a shiver of pure terror, wondering where the raging spit fire from before had gone to and how it had been replaced by this icy cold poisons snake in disguise in front of him; though he answered the teens question none the less._

_"It's vampire Blood." Hearing this Harry only nodded before facing away from the healer as he placed the needle in his chest and just before the healer injected it in to him Harry told him; in a tone that sounded like he was talking about the weather._

_"You know I am going to escape it is just a matter of time." The rest of what he said going unspoken but so clearly there in the empty air between him and the healer. Said healer who quickly pushed the injection in to Harry suddenly very eager to get as far away from the teen strapped down in front of him as possible._

**_END FLASHBACK/MEMORY 0NE_**

The vampire blood, which Harry found out that they had actually very carefully measured out so he wouldn't turned, had caused Harry to lose all remaining imperfections in all of his features, even the nonhuman ones, making them all look breathtakingly beautiful and all looking like they were naturally part of him; despite the fact they obviously weren't. His muscles become iron strong while keeping the same lean build he had previously and his speed was now just below that of a normal vampire; meaning most times if he wanted to normal humans couldn't see him if he didn't want them to. Harry's venom, from both the Basilisk and the Acromantula injections, was now thinner and stronger than ever. In fact, it was now incurable, not even Phoenix tear or blood would heal it; even as a temporally measure. This earned Harry a permanent muzzle like gage; and freedom from being milked for his venom for fear of being bitten.

**_FLASHBACK/ MEMORY TWO_**

_Harry was once again being dragged to the warded healer's room for a yet another painful injection. Though this time it was with a bloody smile clear on his face as he was being dragged by no less the fifteen different, highly armed, unspeakable. Because this time Harry could also say that there would be at least twenty others who would also be dragged to a totally different healer's room and their damage would be just as permanent as his injections were. Hell, Harry was sure some of them wouldn't even be alive when they did make it to the healer's room and for some reason he really could bring himself to care all that much; after all they had all been a part of making his stay there a truly tortuous hell._

_This bloody smile stayed on Harry's face as he entered the warded room, it stayed as he was forced down on the table and strapped down on to it. And it was still clear on his face as a certain healer walked in, unnerving said healer greatly when he saw it; especially as he took in the fact that some of the blood in the smile couldn't have been his. _

_Harry seeing the unnerved look on the healers face gave an even bigger smile and in the same cold monotone he talked to the healer last time practically chirped; and boy was that eerie._

_"So what's it going to be today? What are you going to force my body to accept this time? What kind of hell can I thank you personally for later?" The healer obviously intimidated by this tone, and the last question asked, shakily told Harry; slowly backing away from this still madly smiling teen as he did so._

_"I-I-it's we-we-werewolf bl-bl-blood!" Hearing this Harry could help but loose the smile on his face gain a confused look on his face before blurting out his next question at the still highly terrified healer._

_"What! Wouldn't that turn me into a werewolf?! Why would the ministry want to do that!?" the healer hearing Harry's question gained back some of his courage that he had lost before and looking down his nose at Harry, for his lack of what he considered common knowledge, before answering him._

_"No, that wouldn't turn you in to a werewolf; it is only a werewolf's saliva that can turn a wizard or a witch in to a werewolf. The blood on the other hand we aren't so sure of what it does or what it'll do to you; though we do know it will not turn you in to a werewolf. We are using you to find out just what it will do though; like we did with many of the other injections." This said the healer quickly placed the needle in Harry chest; not wanting Harry to gain back the earlier scary vibe that he had not that long ago. Unfortunately it seemed he had waited too long and Harry was no longer in shock because the minute the healer pushed the injection in Harry, Harry happily exclaimed; eyes flashing dangerously._

_"You know you are going to die right, just like the others."_

**_END FLASH BACK/MEMORY TWO_**

The doctor turned out to be right about the werewolf blood, it hadn't turned Harry into a werewolf like he had thought it would have. Instead it had given Harry an even bigger boost of strength, making him a little stronger than the average vampire and a bit weaker than a normal fully transformed werewolf. Along with that, the Injection increased Harry's sense of smell and sight to a supernatural level; making it hell on Harry's sense when anything was loud, bright or merlin forbid smelling to high heavens. It also made him muscles a little bigger looking then they were before and made it so that while Harry remained delicate looking there was no way that he could ever be mistake for a women…unless he tried to and Harry was sure he would never try to like a women; at least not of his own free will.

**_FLASHBACK/MEMORY THREE_**

_It seemed the unspeakable had gotten smarter, or at least the finally realized that they couldn't take Harry on their own. Because now, instead of entering his cell in groups to just beat him and grab him like they had been doing before, they now drained Harry completely of all his magic and made sure he was knocked out cold from said drainage before taking him to the warded healer room. Because of the fact they were doing this now, none of the unspeakable had been hurt; which caused Harry to pout slightly. Harry was still pouting when the healer came in._

_The healer seeing this pout, and seeing the slight mechanical gleam in Harry's eyes, felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up on end. As he began to wonder just what the fuck was making the messed up teen in front of him act like that. Not wanting to risk anything, or worse yet actually find out what the teen was actually thinking about, the Healer quickly dashed over to where he had the injection. Once he grabbed it he turned over to Harry and before Harry could ask him just what was in the needle he told him; not wanting to be in the room with the obviously disturbed teen any longer then he had to._

_"Now before you ask, this is unicorn blood. Professor Dumbldore said that you had some experience with dealing this; how he wouldn't exactly say. But I am willing to bet you never had willingly give unicorn blood injected in you. No one has. But after we are done with you maybe some people will want to. Just think of having the powers of the purest magical creature out there! Think of what you could do! Think of all that could happen!" The healer said this with combination of expressions on his face; mainly both glee and greed. Harry seeing this rolled his eyes_

_The healer seemed to take no notice of this as he placed the needle in Harry's chest and before pushing the injection in had to ask the completely silent almost bored looking teen strapped down to the metal table under him._

_"So what you have nothing smart ass to say today?" This earned him a completely unimpressed look before Harry gave him a simple but still breathtaking smile before answering him._

_"Nothing important, just the knowledge that I am going to be the one who kills you." Wide eyed a beyond pale the healer pushed the unicorn blood in Harry and bond it to him; in automatic movement mind stuck on the information Harry had so calmly gave him._

**_END FLASH BACK/MEMORY THREE_**

The Unicorn blood had given Harry's skin an almost sliver glow, and his hair to become even silkier and softer to the touch then it already was. It also gave Harry a pure sliver horn coming out of his forehead. A horn that can heal any wound no matter the extent of the injury, including much to his relieve the venom he could make.

Not only that, but the horn on his head could also purify anything it touches; ranging from muddy water to black cursed objects. This of course sent the unspeakable working with him off on rants about being they would now be able to purify the evil out of people or they would now be able to finally clean the devices in the department of mysteries; so that they can be of use to them. Harry was only grateful that because of one of the previous injections he could call the horn back into his head without a trace of it ever being there. Mainly because he feared that one of the unspeakable would try to cut off said horn if given half the chance; if only to see what would happen to him once it was cut off.

Falling down from exhaustion Harry was finally out of his memories but it seemed that fate was out to get him today because as soon as the memories ended The Sadist opened up his cell door and with a smile clear on his face told the panting, obviously mental exhausted, Harry.

"Guess what Potter, it's time to put you out on a real field run."

A.N

1. The spell/chant used roughly meant: What has been place in the vessel shall become part of it. Magic make so use the energy with in the vessel to make it so. Bind the blood to it change, rearagne it fit it new essence. Bind it all and keeep tied no longer shall the vessel be what it once was but a new being. So we will so shall it be. So we will it so shall it be. What has been place in the vessel shall become part of It. magic make so use the energy with in the vessel to make it so. Bind the blood to it change, rearagne it fit it new essence. Bind it all and keep tied no longer shall the vessel be what it once was but a new being. So we will so shall it be. So we will it so shall it be. What has been place in the vessel shall become part of it. Magic make so use the energy with in the vessel to make it so. Bind the blood to it change, rearagne it fit it new essence. Bind it all and keep tied no longer shall the vessel be what it once was but a new being. So we will so shall it be. So we will it so shall it be!

A.A.N. Just in case you didn't get all of it in the story these are all the injections Harry had placed in him and what they did to him:

**1. ****The Basilisk blood gave**

Positive- magically gave him the ability to form a weaker version of Basilisk Venom, made him double jointed. It also gave him black slits in his eyes and a glare that can paralyze if he puts enough force behind it. Physically it gave him a deep crimson underlining under eyes as well as a pair of retraceable fangs. This injection made it so that other types of snake venom had no effect on him; though that may have been from before when he had been first been bitten by the Basilisk in the chamber the unspeakable who tested him for this were unsure about it.

Negative effects of the Basilisk injection- when he doesn't concentrate his S's get drawn out and his voice no matter how hard he tries seems to have a constant hissing undertone.

**The Acromantula blood gave**

Positive effects of the Acromantula injection- magically it gave Harry the ability to walk on walks and form the expensive, strong, and much loved Acromantula silk. This Injection also increased the venom he had gotten from the Basilisk injection making it able to destroy magic path ways in human and humanoid creatures.

Negative effects of the Acromantual injection- this mad it so that Harry had to eat his meat rarer or he would get sick. Not only that but at times his eyes were too sensitive to light and he shielded away from it

**The Boggart blood gave him**

Positive effects of the Boggart injections-This injection gave Harry the ability to see other's fears, when he wants, and the ability to manipulate his feature or call back any of his nonhuman features that he got at a later date.

Negative effects of the boggart injection- there seemed to be no physical or magical seen unwanted side effects

**The Banshee blood gave Harry**

Positive effect of the Banshee injection-Physically it gave him the ability to seem like he is floating when he walks, pale skin, made his eyes brighter and hair darker. Magically he gained the, small, ability of the banshee shriek. In which his shriek will temporally stun the one who hears it. The better their hearing is the longer they will be stunned.

Negative- This injection also didn't seem to have any negative effects to it.

**The Succubi blood gave him**

Positive of the succubi injection- Gave Harry a tempting innocent aura around him; it also gave him the ability to feed off sexual energy if he wanted to. This blood also gave him a bust in speed and the ability to call out sharp black claws.

Negative effects of the succubi injection- Identity problems as well as uncontrollable mood swings.

**The Dementors blood gave Harry**

Positive effects of the Dementor injection-the ability to feed off emotions, the ability to instantly install fear when called upon. The ability to glide up to twelve feet in height; without the use of wings. It also gave Harry a small amount of control over shadow and caused Harry to gain a height boost going from five foot three to five foot seven. It also made Harry incapable of getting cold.

Negative effect of the dementor injection- no unwanted side effects what so ever.

**The Thestrals blood gave Harry**

Positive effect of Thestral injection- Harry gained a pair of dark black leather wings, as well as the ability to be untraceable and unseen when he doesn't want to be found. Harry hair in now to his waist like a wild mane. Harry's stamina has also shot through the roof. This blood injection also gave Harry the ability to be invisible to those who have not seen death.

Negative effects of Thestral injection- highly skittish at times, jumpy and paranoid to the extreme and always seems to know when someone was nearby him

**The Dragon blood** **was a mixture of several dragons**

Positive effect of dragon injection- gave Harry the ability to breathe fire in very small burst. It also gave Harry Dragon like scales that are pitched black in color that he can call out or recall at will. These scales have a texture similar to shark skin and tear or shave at contact. These scales are also harder than diamond and almost impossible to break. They are also almost completely immune to most magic's.

Negative of dragon injection- much shorter fuse and much more willing to lash out to kill then he had been before

**The Elf blood gave Harry**

Positive effects of the Elf injection- gave Harry the elves pointed ears, grace and life spans. It also gave Harry the ability to control plant growth and love of nature.

Negative effects of elf injection - love of nature, humming and singing or the long livity, near immorality depending on who you asked.

**The Fairy blood gave Harry the ability**

Positive of the fairy injection- gave Harry the ability to use wandless magic, and a love of mischief. It also made Harry look physical dainty and incapable of harming anything.

Negative effect of Fairy injection- Unknown at the time

**The Sea Mermaid blood gave Harry**

Positive effect of the sea Mermaid injection-the ability to speak and breathe underwater. It also gave him a pitch black mermaid tail with an emerald sheen that he can transform back to legs with a simple thought.

Negative effect of sea mermaid injection- Unknown at the time

**The Nymph blood gave Harry**

Positive effect of the Nymph injection- gave Harry an even more feminine look and emerald streaks in his hair. It gave Harry the ability to go in trees where he can restore his energy and heal; while remaining unseen and unable to be found. It also gave him an even stronger control over plant elements.

Negative effect of the Nymph injection - Unknown at the time

**The Nunda blood gave Harry**

Positive of the Nunda injection-a pair of black fuzzy ears and tail. It also gave Harry even more amazing reflexes then he had before and the ability to transform into a giant cat. This injection not only did that but also gave Harry an immunity of illnesses.

Negative effects of the Nunda injection- Unknown at the time

**The Fire Phoenix blood gave Harry**

Positive of the fire Phoenix injection-a hypnotizing singing voice. It also Gave Harry the ability to make fire out of nothing and manipulate it. As well as giving him the ability to healing other wounds and the ability to travel anywhere by fire. This injection also gave Harry fiery red steaks in his hair

Negative of the fire phoenix injection- Unknown at the time

**The Water Phoenix blood gave Harry**

Positive effects of the water phoenix injection-an even better singing voice and healing ability as well as the ability to control water to a small degree and travel by water. Harry can now make water in the middle of the desert with though it can be extremely draining if he does it for a long period of time. This injection also gave Harry blue streaks in his hair.

Negative effects of the water phoenix injection- Unknown at the time

**The Thunder Bird gave Harry**

Positive effects of thunder bird injection-flickers of gold in his bright emerald eyes as well as bolt of electric yellow in his pitch black wings. It made Harry temper even shorter and made him prone to lashing out. Harry gained the ability to manipulate a storm to a small amount (though large then water because of pervious element abilities (from this injection.

Negative effects of thunder bird injection- Unknown at the time

**The Vampire blood,** they careful placed this in him not wanting him to transform, this

Positive effects of vampire injection-caused Harry to lose all imperfections in all of features, even the nonhuman ones, making them all looks breathtakingly beautiful. His muscles become iron strong and his speed was just below that of a normal vampire. Harry's venom from the Basilisk and the Acromantula injections is now thinner and stronger; it is now incurable, not even Phoenix tear or blood will heal it even temporally.

Negative effects of vampire injection- Unknown at the time

**The Werewolf blood** again they careful placed this in him not wanting him to transform.

Positive effects of werewolf injection-This injection gave Harry an even bigger boost of strength and increased his senses to a supernatural level. It also made him muscles a little bigger looking and made it so that while delicate looking Harry in no shape and form could be mistake for a women; unless he tried to.

Negative effect of werewolf injection- Unknown at the time

**Unicorn blood gave Harry's**

Positive effects of unicorn injection- gave Harry's skin an almost sliver glow, and caused his hair to become even silkier and softer to the touch. It also gave Harry a pure sliver horn coming out of his forehead that can heal any wound no matter the extent of the injury it can also purify anything it touches to an amazing degree.

Negative effect of unicorn injection- Unknown at the time

ALSO FOR THOSE THAT ARE CONFUSED HARRY ON HOW HARRY LOOKS, REMEMBER HE CAN CALL IN FEATURES AND THE FACT THAT THE UNSPEAKABLES ARE TRYING TO MAKE HIM UNABLE TO ESACPES THEM SO HIS STRONG DEFENCES AND OFFENCE ARE BLOCKED FROM HIM, SO CURRENTLY HE LOOKS LIKE:

THOUGH WITH ALL HIS FEATURE OUT AND HIDING NOTHING HE LOOKS LIKE:

Harry has dragon like scales that are so black they absorb all the light around them covering his body, which is lean but obviously muscled in a strong swimmers like build. These black scales are harder than diamond and absorb or reflect magic like dragons hide does. The scales are all black except for the red around his eyes which when combined with the feral, and completely animalistic eyes he has make Harry look like a wild humanoid dragon. His face is strong but beautiful even when covered by these black scales. His hair is completely wild and fall down past his back acting similar to a horses main; it has several different color streaks that make his hair look even darker then the scales he has. But these splashes of color in his hair bring even more attention to the glowing, very powerful looking spiral like silver horn on his head which seems to raided power more than even Harry eyes do. Harry all in all looks like one would expect a dragonoid demon of some sort would look like. All wild, dangerous, but beautiful in a completely untamable way. Claws and all. He also can at will transform his scaled powerful looking legs into a tail and swim underwater at speeds that are nearly impossible to track by wizarding means.

MOST THE TIME WHEN HE IS FINALLY FREE HE WILL LOOK LIKE: Harry is beautiful it a musculan way, yes he as a very delicate look, and a very harmless look, but at the same time there is no way he can be mistaken for a female because of his strong swimmer like build and cheek bone just scream male. He has pale, moonlight almost sliver pale, skin and looks how one would think a fae would look like; supernatural in his beauty. With bright emerald green eyes that has Flicker of gold A well as crimson underlining under his eyes making his eyes just that much more noticeable. He, even in this form, has fangs that give him a more feral look; especially when he smiles, His hair like in his chimera form (his for, where all his features are out) is long wild and completely unbound falls passed his back in wave upon wave of blacker the black hair with bright eye catching streaks of emerald green, Fiery red, deep blue, His ears have a subtle curve and pointed giving in further to the believe he is a supernatural creature of some sort. Though these ears on the side of his head aren't as noticed as the fuzzy black cat ear on top of his head and tail just at the base of his spine are; both of which are full functioning and both of which Harry can hide in his long black hair; or treat like a belt. Something he often does unless he can't hear something he wants to then he pulls them out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chimera potter ch3

Summary- In a desperate attempt to defeat Voldemort, and not believing that Harry is strong enough to fight him on his own, Dumbldore hands Harry over the unspeakable; in the Ministry of Magic. Who immediately start to experiment on him; trying to make him the weapon they need to finally rid themself of their dark lord. But what will happen to Harry once the war is all over? When he decides that he doesn't want to be anyone's weapon anymore? What if he decided he has finally had enough of the wizarding world as a whole? Will the wizarding world really let their weapon go and if not how far will Harry have to go to be free he so deserves? This is going to be a Harry Potter xover, with what I am not sure yet; please vote.

**Harry should go to the_ world**

**One piece world-5**

**Naruto world-3**

**Yyh world-4**

**Supernatural-3**

**Inuyasha-3**

**Gundam Wing-1**

**Kuroshitsuji(Black Butler)-1**

**Xmen-2**

**True blood-1**

**Avatar the air bender-1**

**Avenger-2**

**Bleach-1**

**Eragon-1**

**Hellsing-1**

**Chapter three**

Harry was currently suspended a good eight feet in the air. His feet would have been dangling at least a good two feet off the ground if they, like his hands, hadn't been tightly bolted to the wall behind him with magical draining and rune covered metal cuffs; cuffs that weighted at least a good fifty pounds each with said magic draining metal. He also had these cuffs around his upper knee, around his waist, around each of his wrist, above each elbow, along with both of his upper arms, not to mention the even more powerful draining cuffs around both his neck and head; then add the magic chain connecting all of these cuffs and Harry really could say there wasn't a part of him that wasn't cuffed or chained in some way. Mostly because the unspeakables that had been experimenting on him and testing him were currently terrified of him; or at least they would have been if they weren't positive that Harry was chained up, blocked, and drained too much to actually be able to hurt them.

Though at the moment Harry really couldn't bring himself to care about all of that. Because at the moment all Harry could bring himself to care about was glaring daggers of pure death at the unspeakable that had just entered the hell hole of a cell he had been forced to live in for what Harry knew was over a year now; even if at times it seemed to have been much longer than that.

The unspeakable seeing the look of pure loathing bring directed at him by the recently turned seventeen year old teen didn't even bother to react, even a smug smirk in said teens direction, as he pointed his wand at Harry and activated the collar around his neck; as well as all of the other cuffs and chains along Harry's body.

Once he did this Harry silently arched up in pain as he felt his magic begin to be drained out of him and as electricity pour out of the collar shocking him. Though, much to the unspeakables discomfort, Harry did not once stop glaring at the man in his cell.

In fact the fierce death look stayed on Harry's face until he finally passed out. From both being electrified and drained of every ounce of magic he had in him. Of course seeing this, and wanting to make sure that Harry wasn't pretending like he had done so before, the unspeakable who had activated the cuffs on Harry in the first place continued to let the electrifying collar work as he walked over to where Harry was and without warning kicked him his the ribs as hard as he could. When this got not reaction the unspeakable deactivated the collar around Harry's neck before walking out of the cell and calling out the other, much more brutish looking men, who had been waiting and called out to them.

"He's out cold boys and all yours. Just make sure to have him at you know where in thirty minutes time or the boss will have your heads not mine. And make sure that whatever you do he is in well enough conditions to do what the boss wants. OK." After saying this, the man walked off leaving being the controller to both the cuffs and collar around Harry's neck behind in the hands of what was basically some very sadistically happy thugs.

Harry was suddenly and quiet painful knocked back into consciousness as a spell that forbid him to actually lose consciousness hit him. A spell Harry recognized quiet well and a spell that caused Harry to groan as he looked up at the thugs above him; almost looking exasperated as he did so.

"So they decided to let you morons deal with me did they?" This was said with a raised eyebrow and a sneer worth of Snape on his face.

Unfortunately no one but Harry seemed to like what he had said because Harry once more found himself laying on the ground as the collar around his neck was once again turned on and this time had a couple of torture spells joining in on it; some of which were a whipping curse, a curse that made if feel as if he was being skinned alive, and multiple cutting curses.

Gritting his teeth and calling on all of his pain tolerance Harry didn't make a single sound during any of this, much to the others around him disappointment, instead Harry simply waited them out and spat at the feet of the man who had the controller once it was turned off. Yes, it did earn Harry a swift kick across the face from said man but it did get his point across about not letting the break him. Which was a point Harry tried to get across to everyone who was holding him prisoner. Even if he knew that it made them attempt just that much harder to break him because of that; which was something the thugs around him were most certainly going to attempt to do now.

Twenty-five minute later, five minutes before they had to be at where the boss wanted them to be at, they others had finally finished teaching Harry what they believed to be his place; to bad Harry was never one to learn something he didn't want to learn. Because instead of apologize or begging at their feet for mercy like the goons of the unspeakables wanted Harry simply smirked at them as they dragged his bloody body to their destination. Though unknown to the men dragging him Harry away he wasn't smirking only as a show of rebellion rather because the fact that they had forgotten to continue to drain him of his magic.

Because of this Harry magic was starting to rapidly return to him allowing him to heal all of the deeper damage his body had attained; while making it look like he still had all of his injuries on the surface. This didn't take Harry long, nor did it take up that much of his magic because of the aptitude he had for healing magic. So by the time four minute had passed and Harry found himself in front of The Sadist, also known as The Boss, he had completely healed all of his deeper, more dangerous, damage; not only that but he also had nearly half of his magical reserve filled.

Feeling this, and seeing that no one was checking to see if what they were seeing was real or the fact that his reserves were actually empty like they were supposed to be, Harry felt a trill of triumph go through his spine; though he did his best to make sure none of it showed on his face or in his eyes. Harry seemed to be successful in doing this because no one got suspicious of anything. Causing another thrill to go down Harry spine; on of temptation. Feeling this harry bit his lips slightly not wanting to get ahead of himself or to blindly rush into anything like he had been known to do before he had been placed in the unspeakables sadistic hands.

Harry was knocked out of his thoughts, as well as his attempts to mentally calm himself down so he didn't do anything rash, when The Sadist suddenly grabbed his arm and began to speak.

"Now experiment 666 we've done this a million times already. Yet hear again I find myself explaining once again to you dumb ass what exactly I want you to do. Hopefully this time it gets through that thick empty skull of yours and you do what you're supposed to do!" Here he gave Harry a look of commitment only to gain an enraged look on his face as Harry simply rolled his eyes and put on an utterly bored I'm not really listening to you look on his face. The Sadist seeing this reached of had slapped Harry as hard as he could while growling out.

"YOU SEE IT'S AN ATTUTUDED JUST LIKE THAT, THAT GOT YOU WHERE YOU ARE NOW AND CONTINUES TO GET YOU PUNISHED! WHY THE HELL CAN'T YOU JUST ACCEPT YOUR PLACE ALREADY IT'S BEEN OVER A YEAR ALREADY! YOU HONESTLY CAN'T BE THAT HARD HEAD OR THAT STUIPED NOW CAN YOU!" as he said this he began shaking Harry as if trying to knock some of his sense into his head. Not noticing or not caring about the glare Harry was giving him or the twitch his eye had developed. That is until Harry himself explode, unable to keep the anger he had been bottling up for so long in any longer; and boy did Harry ever explode.

"AN ADDUTUDE LIKE WHAT?! THE REFUSUAL TO ALSO SOMEONE LIKE YOU TO BREAK ME! THEN HELL IF IT SHOWS THAT I'M NOT ONE OF YOU LITTLE BUTT BUDDIES LIKE EVERONE OF THE STUIP ASSES IN THERE THEN BY ALL MEAN BRING ON THE PUNISHMENT. BECAUSE I SWEAR I WILL NEVER, NEVER ACCEPT WHAT YOU SEEM TO THINK IS MY PLACE!" This said and knowing that there were going to be dire consequence to what he said Harry launched the quick plan he had come up with on his way up here into action; knowing that he really wouldn't get another chance to do so if The Sadist got his hands on him.

This in mind Harry gathered the little magic he could do out of the magical drain cuffs, and collar, on him and pushed it threw his body to temporarily stop the ability rune blockings on him. Once Harry could feel them deactivating Harry burst into action knowing he had less the minute to get everything he needed done, done.

Using the speed he had gotten from mainly the vampire and werewolf injection Harry rushed forward and past the unspeakables that were in front of him; dodging the spells they threw at him. As he did this Harry mentally, though reluctantly, found himself thanking the same unspeakable that were throwing spells at him because if they hadn't trained him as harsh as they did then harry knew he would have no control over the speed he was currently using. Once he was passed, and out of the reach of the unspeakbales spells, Harry quickly called upon the ability to be untraceable before throwing himself into the nearest shadows then using the last of the magic he could flamed into the chamber of secrets; a place he knew he would be safe at. Once he reached his destination Harry rapidly felt unconsciousness closing in on him but before he could full pass out Harry heard a sound that sent a shiver of dread down his spine; the cry of Dumbledore Phoenix Falws.


End file.
